<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar And Spice by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799115">Sugar And Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even patton has bad days, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>mildly inspired by the song Sugar and Spice by Icon For Hire</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar And Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mildly inspired by the song Sugar and Spice by Icon For Hire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton skipped into the lounge, a huge beaming smile on his face as he sat down next to Logan.</p><p>"Hey Logan!" he greeted cheerily and Logan looked at him carefully before responding.</p><p>"Salutations Patton. You seem overly bright today, any particular reason?"</p><p>Patton tilted his head in confusion at that. "Overly bright?</p><p>"Your jovial attitude seems to be grossly exaggerated today." Logan said watching the way Pattons eyes seem to widen a fraction.</p><p>"I have no idea what your talking about." Patton said with a grin.</p><p>Logan wasn't convinced but didn't push it, no matter how frustrating it was. Instead he sighed and replied "OK, maybe I was mistaken."</p><p>Patton continued to grin but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.</p><p>Logan made sure to keep an eye on Patton for the rest of the day and after they'd filmed something with Thomas he followed Patton back to the mindspace.</p><p>Pattons face seemed to drop slightly but as soon as he noticed Logan his bright smile was in full force. Logan opened his mouth to comment but Patton spoke before he got the chance.</p><p>"Phew, that was exhausting. I need a small nap now." and with that Patton skipped away leaving Logan on his own.</p><p>With a heavy sigh Logan returned to his room where he was able to think about Pattons behaviour more intently.</p><p>During the video Logan had noticed a strange flash of emotion cross Pattons face but it was there for a millisecond and then the usual smile would come back.</p><p>Most of the time it had been when Roman or Logan himself had said something and as Logan analysed the situation more he came to a conclusion.</p><p>It seemed that Patton was holding back all the negative emotions and that didn't seem too healthy to Logan.</p><p>With a frown Logan decided he needed to confront Patton about it, allowing this to continue would just end badly.</p><p>He stood up and walked out of his room, rolling his eyes at the bright sticker covered door that could only lead to Pattons bedroom.</p><p>He knocked and heard a quiet groan before Pattons cheery voice told him to come in.</p><p>"Logan! What brings you to my room?" Patton asked, his eyes looking suspiciously puffy as if he'd just been crying.</p><p>"I need to have a conversation with you." Logan said, not wasting any time as he sat next to Patton on the bed.</p><p>Pattons expression fell slightly as he asked "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Logan didn't reply and instead stared at Patton for a few minutes.</p><p>Patton shifted uncomfortably under Logans scrutinising gaze.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me Patton?" Logan said eventually, noticing the slight intake of breath Patton did.</p><p>"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Patton said a bit too quickly.</p><p>Logan sighed "Patton, this isn't healthy. For you or for Thomas."</p><p>Patton frowned "I have no idea what you're on about."</p><p>Logan grabbed Pattons hand in both of his. "Listen to me, I'm trying to help. You can't keep holding back all the bad emotions, you need to let them out."</p><p>Patton pulled his hand away from Logan and stood up, turning his back on the logical trait as he muttered "Its not that simple Logan."</p><p>Logan sighed again. "Then explain. Why is it not that simple? Why do you insist on keeping in all the negative emotions?"</p><p>Patton stiffened at that and said in a low voice "Its complicated."</p><p>Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. "I'm good with complicated. Just tell me."</p><p>Patton remained silent until Logan whispered "Please Patton."</p><p>Patton spun around with a sour expression "You want to know why I don't let out all the negative emotions huh? Well it's because I don't want anyone to see me like that! I'm supposed to be the happy cheerful trait who likes puppies and puns. I'm the shoulder people cry on when they're distressed. I.....I don't need anyone seeing me like this! Especially you!"</p><p>Logan was flabbergasted as he took in Pattons words. "What do you mean especially me?"</p><p>Patton turned away, his head bowed as he tried to calm himself down. "It doesn't matter. Just go."</p><p>Logan stood up but instead of leaving he walked over and put his hands on Pattons shoulders.</p><p>"It obviously does matter or you wouldn't be getting so tormented by it." Logan said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Patton spun around his face streaked with angry tears. "I said go!"</p><p>"I'm not leaving." Logan said in a firm voice as Patton pushed his hands away.</p><p>Patton let out a cry of rage and swept all the stuff on his desk onto the floor. His entire body was shaking and after a few seconds the rage gave way to sorrow.</p><p>"Why?" Patton sobbed. "Why do you insist on staying? You're the last person I want to see me like this. I wanted to stay the pun making, puppy loving, cheerful Patton in your eyes but now that's ruined."</p><p>Logan was never particularly gifted when it came to emotions but he knew enough.</p><p>Patton flinched slightly as Logans arms wrapped around him and a soft voice murmured in his ear "You don't need to be happy or cheerful all the time, getting angry or upset is a part of life. Seeing you like this doesn't make me see you any differently."</p><p>Patton gulped for air and mumbled "You're just saying that to try and make me feel better.</p><p>Logan tightened his arms around Patton as he said "Actually I'm saying it because it's true. Even when your eyes are puffy from crying and your voice is raspy from shouting I still see you for what you are. A selfless, devoted person who has a bad habit of ignoring his own problems in favour of helping others. You're also the only person who I can assuredly say has had my heart so firmly within their grasp."</p><p>Patton stared at Logan, utterly stunned by his words. "What are you saying?"</p><p>Logan smiled "What I'm saying is I love you Patton and there's no need to try and appear happy all the time. If you feel like you need to cry I'll be here to hold you and if you feel the need to rant I'll be here to listen. You don't need to hide this side of yourself from me."</p><p>Patton burst into tears and clung to Logan tightly as if he were scared he was going to disappear. "This isn't a dream is it?" Patton asked shakily.</p><p>Logan shook his head and Patton let out a heavy breath "I'm such a mess."</p><p>With a small smile Logan placed a gentle peck on Pattons cheek and whispered "You're my mess."</p><p>Patton let out a weak chuckle and replied "I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>